


Sebastian

by Lady_1998



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Post-Marineford, Pre-Dressrosa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_1998/pseuds/Lady_1998
Summary: Lo stava accompagnando all’uscita, quando gli chiese: ‘’ Quanti anni ha ora suo nipote? Sedici? ‘’‘’ Diciassette ‘’ rispose secco Garp.Quell’uomo non gli piaceva. Era abituato all’interesse che suo nipote suscitava, aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui i cadetti gli avevano chiesto se era il nonno di quel Monkey D. Rufy.Ma lì c’era qualcosa di diverso, di… morboso. Non trovava un altro termine per definirlo.‘’ Ho detto qualcosa che vi ha turbato? ‘’ chiese il moro, inclinando appena la testa con fare innocente.Serpe, fu la prima cosa che pensò l’ex vice ammiraglio. Una serpe pronta ad attaccare alla prima distrazione della preda.‘’ No, assolutamente – mentì il vecchio marine. Per sua fortuna, in quello era un po’ più bravo di suo nipote – Sono solo sorpreso. Di solito, sono le reclute a mostrare tanto interesse per il famigerato Cappello di Paglia. ‘’‘’ Sono curioso, ecco tutto. Lo trovo… interessante. ‘’‘’ Attento a non farti sentire dal tuo capo – provò a scherzare Garp,  sforzando una risata – L’ho visto uccidere per molto meno. ‘’





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prima storia su questo fandom (e soprattutto in italiano, che azzardo!) e anche prima storia di una serie su cui sto lavorando, spero che risulti di vostro gradimento. 
> 
> PS  
> Alto livello di Ooc sia in questa che nelle future fic. Inoltre, le prossime storie saranno LawLu

** Sei mesi dopo Marineford **

 

 

C’erano tanti motivi per cui Akainu (pardon, il Grand’Ammiraglio Akainu) avrebbe potuto convocarlo: convincerlo a riprendere il suo posto come vice ammiraglio, gettarlo in prigione per aver nascosto al mondo il fottuto figlio di Gold D. Roger… e c’erano così tante altre cose che aveva fatto nel corso degli anni su cui Sengoku aveva chiuso un occhio ma che, ne era sicuro, Akainu non gli avrebbe fatto passare liscia.  
Quando entrò nell’ufficio del Grand’ammiraglio, notò che dietro Akainu c'era un ragazzo alto, capelli neri e occhi verdi. Non indossava l'ufficiale divisa della marina, ma un abito blu con una strana medaglia sul petto.  
Garp aggrottò le sopracciglia, c’era decisamente qualcosa di strano in quel ragazzo.  
Non sapeva bene cosa, ma sentiva il suo istinto urlargli di fuggire a gambe levate di fronte a quel tizio dall’apparenza innocua.  
Ed ecco la parola chiava: all’apparenza.  
Dopo tanti anni in marina, Garp aveva imparato che delle apparenze non bisognava mai fidarsi.  
Mai.  
" Finalmente ti fai vedere Garp" lo apostrofò poco gentilmente il Gran Ammiraglio.  
L'anziano marine si esibì in una smorfia.  
" Non montarti la testa Sakazuki, sono qui solo perché dal tuo tono mi sembrava che avessi bisogno dell'aiuto di un adulto per risolvere questa faccenda"  
Il volto dell'uomo si fece livido di rabbia: "Chiamami grande ammiraglio, oppure..."  
In quel momento, il ragazzo si fece avanti e posò una mano sulla spalla dell'altro.  
" La prego si controlli, Grand’Ammiraglio. L’ex vice ammiraglio ha ancora dei simpatizzati, qui. Come reagirebbero? ‘’  
‘’ Mi darebbero problemi a non finire. ‘’  
Il giovane sorrise in una maniera che fece accapponare la pelle a Garp, e continuò:’’ Esattamente. Meglio averli dalla vostra parte, soprattutto considerando i vostri progetti per la Marina. ‘’  
‘’ Già… ‘’  
‘’ EhiSakazuki – intervenne l’ex vice ammiraglio – Non ti ho mai visto prendere ordini da qualcuno così diligentemente. Chi è questo qui? Non è una faccia nota.‘’  
‘’ Si chiama Sebastian, e da oggi lavorerà per me. Questo è tutto quello che ti serve sapere. ‘’  
Ma Garp era curioso. Quel ragazzo o era un prodigio o aveva dalla sua il potere di qualche frutto del diavolo. Doveva esserci una spiegazione, perché non esisteva nessuno al mondo capace di controllare uno come Akainu.  
‘’ Allora… cosa vuoi da me Sakazuki? Non sono più un vice ammiraglio, non mi puoi comandare a bacchetta. ‘’  
‘’ Devo eliminare Boa Hancock dalla Flotta dei Sette. E arrestarla per aver aiutato un pirata ricercato dalla marina durante la battaglia di Marineford. ‘’  
‘’ E vuoi che sia io ad arrestarla? ‘’  
‘’ Sì, Garp. Sei il nonno del suo… qualunque cosa sia per le. Per te sarà più facile accedere ad Amazon Lily e fare il tuo dovere. ‘’  
‘’ E con quali prove dovrei arrestarla? E quale autorità? Sai… mi sono dimesso. ‘’  
‘’ Saresti un mio delegato, niente di più niente di meno. Per le prove, basta il suo comportamento a Marineford. ‘’  
‘’ Non basta, rimane una prova circostanziale ‘’ ringhiò il vecchio marine.  
‘’ Il signor Garp ha ragione – intervenne in quel momento Sebastian e ignorando lo sguardo irato del suo superiore. Notevole sangue freddo, dovette riconoscergli l’ex marine – Nel caos della battaglia, certi errori possono essere comprensibili. Quanti casi di fuoco amico ci sono stati, in battaglie simili? E se Hancock è innamorata di Monkey D. Rufy, che colpa ne ha? L’amore non è gentile o tenero. E’ una forza devastante che ti logora dall’interno, ti consuma. Ti lascia una ferita che non potrà guarire, e non importa quanti anni, secoli passino… rimarrà sempre aperta. ‘’  
‘’ Ho capito, ho capito – l’interruppe stizzito il Grand’Ammiraglio – Non c’è bisogno che continui. Ma non possiamo lasciarla impunita. ‘’  
‘’ Non l’ho mai detto, signore – fece servile il ragazzo – Ma le consiglio di tenerla buona, per così dire. Boa Hancock ha bisogno della Marina per proteggere la sua isola, e la Marina ha bisogno di lei come alleata contro i suoi nemici. In certi casi, l’equilibrio è la scelta migliore. ‘’  
‘’ Se seguissi il tuo consiglio, sarei peggio di Sengoku! ‘’  
‘’ Non potrai mai essere come Sengoku – pensò Garp – Sengoku non è mai stato pazzo. ‘’  
‘’ Se seguiste il mio consiglio, signore, la Marina continuerebbe a disporre di un’importante risorsa. Non è consigliabile indebolirsi, non ora con i pirati che si stanno affacciando al Nuovo Mondo. ‘’  
Akainu grugnì in risposta, irritato. Era evidente che non voleva ancora cedere, ma sembrava che la sua concentrazione non fosse più su Garp.  
‘’ Ehi, tutto molto interessante ma sai, io avrei una pensione da godere e…’’  
‘’ Sì sì, ho capito – lo liquidò in malo modo il Grand’Ammiraglio – Vattene, ti accompagnerà Sebastian. E non ho finito con te, Garp. Boa Hancock pagherà, stanne certo. ‘’  
Garp roteò gli occhi, annoiato. Se quella era l’antifona, era contento di essersi ritirato.Sebastian lo stava accompagnando all’uscita quando gli chiese: ‘’ Quanti anni ha ora suo nipote? Sedici? ‘’  
‘’ Diciassette ‘’ rispose secco Garp.  
Quell’uomo non gli piaceva. Era abituato all’interesse che suo nipote suscitava, aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui i cadetti gli avevano chiesto se era il nonno di quel Monkey D. Rufy.  
Ma lì c’era qualcosa di diverso di… morboso. Non trovava un altro termine per definirlo.  
‘’ Ho detto qualcosa che vi ha turbato? ‘’ chiese il moro, inclinando appena la testa con fare innocente.  
Serpe, fu la prima cosa che pensò l’ex vice ammiraglio. Una serpe pronta ad attaccare alla prima distrazione della preda.  
‘’ No, assolutamente – mentì il vecchio marine. Per sua fortuna, in quello era un po’ più bravo di suo nipote – Sono solo sorpreso. Di solito, sono le reclute a mostrare tanto interesse per il famigerato Cappello di Paglia. ‘’  
‘’ Sono curioso, ecco tutto. Lo trovo… interessante. ‘’  
‘’ Attento a non farti sentire dal tuo capo – provò a scherzare Garp,sforzando una risata – L’ho visto uccidere per molto meno. ‘’  
‘’ Il Grand’Ammiraglio non è il mio capo - rispose semplicemente Sebastian – I Cinque Astri di Saggezza non mi hanno mandato qui per fargli da badante. Anche se, viste le sue condizioni mentali, gli servirebbe l’aiuto di un esperto. ‘’   
‘’ Questa, ragazzo, è la cosa più sensata che ho sentito dire oggi! ‘’ esclamò il vecchio marine con un ghigno.  
Poi continuò dicendo: ‘’ E così,lavori per i Cinque Astri di Saggezza? ‘’  
‘’ Molto diretto, vice ammiraglio. ‘’  
‘’ Ex vice ammiraglio – lo corresse Garp – Non mi piace non essere diretto. Non lavoro così. ‘’  
‘’ Più azione che tattica, giusto? Per questo l’hanno chiamata Garp il pugno? ‘’  
‘’ Questo è stato tanti anni fa. ‘’  
E dopo tutto quello che era successo a Marineford, di ripensare al passato, agli errori commessi e alle promesse non mantenute Garp non ne aveva assolutamente voglia.  
‘’ Ma da quello che ho visto, è ancora in grado di tenere a bada pirati di un certo calibro. ‘’  
‘’ E’ un modo per convincermi a riprendere la mia carica? O per distrarmi? ‘’  
‘’ Forse tutte e due – fu la sibillina risposta di Sebastian – La Marina ha bisogno di uomini come voi. Quanto a me… forse lavoro per i Cinque Astri di Saggezza. Forse sono un loro fedele cagnolino che ogni tanto deve sporcarsi le mani. Oppure, sto con loro fino a quando i nostri interessi coincidono. Scelga lei, signor Monkey D. Garp.’’  
E Garp non aveva dubbi, glielo diceva il suo sesto senso: Sebastian era un mercenario della peggior specie, che seguiva chi gli faceva più comodo fino a quando non gli sarebbe stato più utile.  
Quell’uomo aveva un obiettivo, di che natura non lo sapeva ancora. Eil problema era… Cosa diavolo voleva da Rufy?


End file.
